Rosetta
'''Rosetta '''the garden fairy is from the popular Disney Fairies franchise. Fairies never tell their age, of course, but Rosetta arrived in Pixie Hollow before most of her friends, so she's a little wiser than the others. She has been voiced by Kristin Chenoweth and Megan Hilty. Background Personality Rosetta is a garden talent fairy who is gentle and well-mannered, but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. Rosetta shares a sassy streak with Tinker Bell. She always tries to look her best and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends, flowers and animals. She speaks in a thick Southern drawl, which makes you wonder if the baby from which she was laughed up from was a baby southern belle from the southern states of the U.S. It is revealed in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue that she dislikes mud, despite being a garden fairy. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by its cover. She once became smitten by an ice-talent sparrowman named Sled. Appearances Tinker Bell Like the other fairies and sparrow men, Rosetta was present at Tinker Bell's arrival. Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn and Silvermist first befriend Tinker Bell after the fairy accidentally crashes her mouse-bound cart as a result of a Sprinting Thistle attack. After comforting the tinker, Clank and Bobble arrive with new supplies for the fairies forthcoming trip to the mainland. Rosetta and the others showcase their magnificent abilities by testing out the new supplies, leaving Tinker Bell in awe. This gives the tinker the urge to go to the mainland, but tinker fairies are not allowed to go as there is no reason. In an attempt to travel to the mainland, Tink decides to switch her talent, something that hasn't been done before. She goes to Rosetta and the others for help, but the friends feel Tinker Bell should accept her destiny. However, like her friends, Rosetta decides to help and an array of different test occurs. Despite the effort, all the attempts fail. After a while, Rosetta and her friends witness Tink repair a music box, proving her talent is correct. Even so, Tink still wants to change her talent and goes to the villainous Vidia as a last result. Vidia tricks the tinker into trying to round up the Sprinting Thistles, which ends up destroying Pixie Hollow's preparations for spring. Tinker Bell creates new ways to repair things after having a talk with Terence. He makes her realise that being a tinker is what she's destined to become. Rosetta stands by Tink's side and uses her inventions, and spring is eventually saved. In the end, Rosetta and the others travel to the mainland as planned, having Tinker Bell, Clank and Bobble tag along to return the repaired music box to its rightful owner. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Rosetta plays a smaller role in the sequel. She is first seen with other garden fairies continuing with her normal duties. Later on, Rosetta is taking a flight with Iridessa and Silvermist when Tinker Bell appears and asks for their doses of pixie dust. Unfortunately for Tink, Rosetta and the others need their pixie dust to travel to the mainland. Rosetta is lastly seen during the finale when the fairies celebrate the arrival of the blue harvest moon. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Summer has arrived and many of Pixie Hollow's fairies and sparrow men have travelled to the mainland to attend fairy camp. Rosetta also attends, flying there with Tink, Silvermist, Iridessa and Fawn. After a while, Vidia reveals the presence of humans to Tink in an attempt to keep her away. Tink becomes infatuated but Iridessa and Rosetta try to explain that humans are dangerous. Later on, Rosetta and the others learn that Tinker Bell has been captured by a human girl named Lizzie. Vidia then leads an expedition to rescue her. Along the way, the fairies are forced to cross a muddy river. While the river isn't too deep, Rosetta is hesitant to cross, revealing her fear of mud. Eventually, the adventure leads them to Lizzie's house, but Vidia ends up captured by Lizzie's father, and taken to London for research. Rosetta and the others go after them, bestowing pixie dust on Lizzie so they can fly to her father, the young girl is able to convince her father to rethink his actions. Vidia is freed, and the fairies have a picnic with Lizzie and her father to celebrate. Secret of the Wings On an ordinary day, Rosetta is blooming flowers while Tinker Bell and Fawn are helping animals cross the border to the Winter Woods. Later on, after Tinker Bell crosses the border and froze her wings, Rosetta, Iridessa and Silvermist rush to the doctor to pick up Tink. Tink then decides to tell her friends that her wings began to glow after she crossed. However, Rosetta finds the claims to be eccentric and fears that Tink needs to be examined by the healing fairies again. Even so, Tinker Bell crosses once more and meets her sister Periwinkle. To have Periwinkle visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, Tink plans on creating a snow making machine. Clank gathers Rosetta and the others to begin work on the machine. The next day, Tink's friends begin "Operation: Periwinkle" where they showcase their unique talents for the frost fairy. Rosetta blossoms an entire field of flowers for the first fairy and gives her a periwinkle flower as a gift. Periwinkle then preserved the flower in a frost blanket, so it won't die when she travels back to the Winter Woods. Periwinkle suddenly becomes weak, and her wings begin to decay. Rosetta and the others rush her across the border, and the ruler of the Winter Woods, Lord Milori, forbids Tink and Peri from seeing one another again. Over night, the snow maker machine began to freeze parts of Pixie Hollow, thus throwing off the seasons. Rosetta and the others evacuate to the Pixie Dust tree as shelter. However the Pixie Dust tree is also in danger of being destroyed, but Tink thinks of a way to save it. If Peri and the frost fairies can preserve the tree, like she did the flower, Pixie Hollow would be saved. When the frost fairies arrive, Rosetta develops a crush on the sparrow man Sled. Sled appears to return the feelings and tells Rosetta to stay warm. While Rosetta and the others take cover inside one of the Pixie Dust tree's hollows, Peri and the others preserve it. When the ice melts, the pixie dust returns and all is well. The warm fairies are then allowed to cross the border to the Woods. There, at a celebration party, Rosetta reunites with Sled and the two proclaim their love. The Pirate Fairy Rosetta appears in the fifth film, where she and her friends magically swap talents. Rosetta becomes an animal fairy, much to her dismay and becomes the mother of a baby crocodile. Legend of the NeverBeast Rosetta appears in the sixth Tinker Bell film along with the other fairies. Printed Media In Beck and the Great Berry Battle, Rosetta had been asked by Beck to help make umbrellas for other fairies, she and the other garden fairies exchanged old umbrellas for new to help aid in the relief of the Berry Battle. She appears at the beginning of A Masterpiece for Bess, when Tinker Bell shows everyone the portrait Bess had painted of her. Later, Rosetta asks Bess to paint a portrait of her. When it is finished, she asks Bess to fix her nose, which you should never ask an art-talent fairy. At the end she asked Hem to make her a dress, which was the newest fad. Rosetta appears in Tink, North of Never Land, when she sits next to Terence during Tor's story. When music comes on, she makes Terence dance with her. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. In Rosetta's Daring Day, she gets Fawn to help her with a noisy squirrel. The squirrel was just trying to warn them of a forest fire. Fawn and Rani helped put it out. Rosetta did nothing to help and a party is announced in honour of Fawn and the others. At first Fawn didn't want to go, but Rosetta made a deal with her that she will do whatever she wants if Fawn goes. Rosetta had a terrible time at the party and the first thing Fawn makes her do is frog-riding. Wet and miserable they decide to get cherry picking, but Fawn got trapped in a mole hole. Rosetta faces her fears of worms and mud, and pulled Fawn out. Queen Clarion gave her a medal and praised her for facing her fears. She appears briefly in Four Clues for Rani, standing next to Beck on the day of the Fairy Treasure Hunt. Other Appearances Pixie Hollow Games Rosetta is the main focus of the television special. Here, the Pixie Hollow Games have arrived and Rosetta is chosen to represent the garden talent fairies alongside newcomer Chloe. Unlike Chloe, Rosetta is fully aware of the garden fairies' reputation of never winning the games (or even coming close). Chloe scoffs at that reputation and is still determined to break the streak. In the first competition, Rosetta shows up in a beautiful dress, wanting to look good despite looking bad. However, the healing talent fairies were unable to finish the competition, allowing Rosetta and Chloe to move forward. Throughout the next challenges, the garden fairies actually get through, but when it comes to a slide of slug slime, Rosetta's fear of getting dirty gets the best of her, knocking her team to last place. At the last competition, Rosetta decides to brush her fear of dirt off and the team successfully wins the games, finally breaking the losing streak. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Rosetta appears in the Pixie Hollow mini-game during Fawn's story. Disney Parks Rosetta is available for regular meet-and-greets at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. A topiary of Rosetta is featured during the Epcot Flower and Garden International Festival. In the spring of 2010, Rosetta was featured in Fairies Primavera at Tokyo DisneySea. As of 2014, Rosetta is no longer appearing in the Disney Parks. __FORCETOC__ Category:Tinker Bell Category:Fairies Category:Disney Characters